Monsters Playtime
by captaincartoon123
Summary: What happens when Woody, Buzz, Jessie and the gang meet the Monsters Inc. characters? Read to find out! This story explains Jessie's cameo in Monsters Inc.! . Check out my new Toy Story Poll.
1. Chapter 1: An uncertian Furture

**June 1st, 2009**

Andy's toys sat in his toy box. Most of them had been sold. Mr. Spell, Roly Poly Clown and the Monkeys had just been sold last month. The remaining toys staged a plan to save them and it backfired. Although he still had Woody the Cowboy, Buzz Lightyear the space Ranger, Jessie the Cowgirl, Slinky Dog, Bullseye the Horse, Rex the T-rex, Hamm the Piggy Bank, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, The Green Aliens, Sarge, Some of his soldiers, Wheezy the Penguin and Bo Peep the shepherdess and her sheep. (Although they technically belonged to his sister Molly) The toys wondered about their uncertain future.

"Andy's 13 years old!" said Mr. Potato Head

"He's growing up!" said Jessie

"What's gonna happen to us?" said Rex

"Will he sell us at a yard sale?"

"I don't know." said Bo Peep

"Relax, Guys. We'll be okay." said Woody

"Are you sure?" said Hamm

"Absoulety." said Buzz "Whatever happens, We'll all be together! For Infinity..."

"And Beyond!" said Woody


	2. Chapter 2: An Old Friend

Woody, Buzz, Bo Peep, Jessie, Bullseye and Mr. Potato Head walked up on to Andy's desk and looked at the window. They wondered where they would go with became a teenager. Suddenly Jessie spotted someone or something in the bushes.

"Slinky! There's something outside the window! Give us a paw!" said Bo Peep

"Okay!" said Slinky. He joined the others on the desk and they held down his hine quarters and he went down to see who or what was in the brushes. It was a person all right! And Slinky recognized him instantly. The other pulled Slinky and the person up. The toys couldn't believe it. It was Rocky Gibraltar The wrestler!


	3. Chapter 3: Rocky Kidnapper

"Rocky! Is it really you?" said Woody

"Yeah! Hey everyone!" said Rocky

"What are you doing here?" said Jessie

"We though Andy's mom sold you at a yard with Mr. Shark and Etch-A-Stekch two years ago." said Buzz

"Yeah! And you jerks didn't save us!" said Rocky

"What was that?" said Bo Peep

"You heard me!"

"Why you little!" said Jessie. She lunged at Rocky and punched him right in the face!

"Oh You don't want to get into a fight with a Wrestler, Lady!" said Rocky. And with that, He hit Jessie!

"Jessie!" said Buzz "Hey Rocky! It's not nice to hit girls!"

Rocky just smacked Buzz! Then Rocky pinned Jessie down, tied her hands together, and ran out the door.

"Time to take you to SP!" said Rocky

"Hey! Put me down!" Jessie demanded "Buzz! Woody!" yelled Jessie.

"Jessie!" yelled Buzz

Woody climbed onto Bullseye's back. "C'mon, Buzz! Hop on!" he said. Buzz closed his hemlet and joined Woody.

"Ride like the wind, Bullseye!" said Woody, And Bullseye took off with Woody and Buzz on him. They chased Rocky down the stairs and out the door. Rocky escaped with Jessie on a skatebroad. Woody, Buzz and Bullseye stood on the crub wondereing what had just happened.

* * *

**Why has Rocky turned evil? And why did he kidnap Jessie? And will Woody and Buzz rescue her? And who is SP? And when will Mike and Sulley show up? And why am i asking all these questions? Stay tuned for the next chapter: The start of Buzz and Woody's monster sized adveture!**


	4. Chapter 4: Let's save Jessie

Woody, Buzz and Bullseye went back upstairs. The other toy greeted them when they got there.

"Woody! Buzz! Bullseye! You're Back!" said Rex

"Where's Jessie?" said Mrs. Potato Head

"Rocky got away with her!" said Buzz, and walked away sadly. He found Jessie's red hat on the floor, picked up and carried it away with him. Buzz had have feelings for Jessie since she first came to Andy's room.

"Whoa. Buzz looks really upset." said Hamm

"You should have seen him when he found out he's just a toy. He went to Hannah's tea party and changed his name to Mrs Nesbit and wore a hat and apron." chuckled Woody

"Really?" said Wheezy

"Yeah and it was pretty funny!" said Woody

"Woody, What's your problem? Buzz is upset over Jessie's capture and you're making of fun of him?" said Bo Peep

"Shame on You, Woody!" said Mr. Potato Head

"Oooooh! Shame." said The aliens

"No! I'm not making fun of him! That really happened!" said Woody "All right, Let me go talk to him." Woody went after Buzz.

Woody found the space ranger in the hall clutching Jessie's hat.

"Hey." said Woody

"Hey." said Buzz

"You know we can still try to save Jessie." said Woody

Buzz looked at the hat and looked up.

"You're right, Woody! Let's go!" said Buzz. He and Woody returned to Andy's room.

"We're going out to Rescue Jessie!" said Buzz

"Who's coming with us?" said Woody

Bo Peep, Rex, Slinky, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Bullseye, Wheezy and Sarge volunteered to help Buzz and Woody resuce Jessie. Mrs. Potato Head packed Mr. Potato Head some stuff. Bo Peep told Mrs. Potato Head to watch her sheep. And the toys went out.


	5. Chapter 5: Stinky Pete Returns

"Where are you taking me, Rocky?" Jessie demanded

"To my new house." said Rocky "There are three kids there: A 13-year-old girl, A 10-year-old boy and a 2-year-old girl. And their toys want me to stay with them. Unlike You and the jerks at Andy's house!"

"Look, Rocky! We wanted you to stay and we tried to save you! Buster just wasn't fast enough." said Jessie

**Flashback to December 5th 2007**

"Oh no! There's another yard sale going on outside." said Rex

"Who's getting sold this time?" said The Roly Poly Clown

"Rocky, Mr. Shark and Etch." said Buzz

"How do you know that? We lost Lenny two months ago." said Hamm

"Because Andy came in and took them!" said Woody

"We have to save them!" Buzz

"Let's call Buster!" said Woody

The toys called Andy's dog Buster up the stairs. Buster ran up and Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Rex, Wheezy and Hamm hopped on Buster and he ran down stairs. When Buster got down there, he tripped and sent the toys flying.

"Everyone, Okay?" said Buzz

"Yeah." said Woody

"Aaaah Hamm Broke his leg!" said Rex

One of Hamm's leg had broken off.

"Little hand?" said Hamm

"Wheezy, Can you take up Hamm back upstairs and reattach his leg?" said Woody

"Sure." said Jessie.

Woody, Buzz, Rex and Jessie continued on their way. They ducked behind a table. They looked and saw one of the neighbours carried Rocky away. It was too late. Rocky had been sold! When they went up to save Mr. Shark and Etch-a-Stekch, two more customers came by. They had to duck down again. The customers carried Shark and Etch away! Woody, Buzz, Rex and Wheezy raced after them! And the cars drove away. They sadly walked back up to Andy's room.

"Buzz! Woody! Where are they? Did you save them?" said Wheezy

"No we didn't." said Woody

"We failed again." said Buzz

"Everything okay with Hamm?" said Rex

"Yep. " said Wheezy

"Good as new." said Hamm

"I'm worried. How many of us will be here when Andy leaves for college and what will happen to us then?" said Jessie

"Relax, Jessie. We'll be fine." said Woody

**Return to Present Day**

"You weren't even trying to save me! "You only cared about those jerks and Etch!" said Rocky

"No that's not true!" said Jessie

"Well I think it is!" said Rocky "You failed to save me! Now I'm having my revenge!"

Soon they arrived at their destation.

"We're here. My new house." said Rocky

He took Jessie inside.

"Well, Jessie. What do you think of my new pad?" said Rocky

"It has a nice interior." said Jessie "You should be thanking us."

"Thank You? I wanna clobber you!" said Rocky "Although I'm going wait. Right now I'm taking you to SP."

"Who is SP?" said Jessie

"My new boss who also wants revenge on you and that jerk Woody!" said Rocky

Jessie gulped. Then she wondered: _Who does she know with the initials SP?_

Rocky took her into a room and shouted "Hey SP! I'm home!"

A mysterious figure with a cloak and a mask appeared. That must be SP.

"Did you find her?" he said in an english accent that Jessie though sounded familiar.

"Yes." said Rocky

"Excellent." said SP. "Where's her hat?"

Jessie looked up. Her head was gone. Maybe she left it back at Andy's room.

"Oh nevermind. Good job, Rocky. Now go back and see Toby." said SP

Rocky left the room and walked down the hall.

SP turned to Jessie and said "Hello, Jessie."

Jessie was scared. "Who are you? And what do you want with me? And how do you know my name?" She said.

"Oh, Jessie, Jessie, Jessie. Surely you remember me." said SP "Perhaps this will refresh your memory." He pulled down his hood, picked up a brown hat, removed his mask and put the hat on his head.

Jessie recongized him now. It was Stinky Pete The Prospector!

DUM DUM DUM!

* * *

**Uh-Oh! Rocky is working for Stinky Pete! Oh Rocky! How could you betray Woody and the others like this! Oh and The reason i made Hamm mention Lenny in this chapter is to honour memory of Joe Ranft, who voiced him in Toy Story 1. Ranft also voiced Wheezy in Toy Story 2. Too bad they couldn't re-cast Lenny and Wheezy in Toy Story 3. Although they re-cast Slinky Dog.**


	6. Chapter 6: Rocky's new House

Meanwhile Woody, Buzz, Rex, Hamm, Slinky, Mr. Potato Head, Bullseye, Bo Peep, Wheezy and Sarge were on their way to the garage to get Andy's skateboard. Buzz went to the kitchen to get something. He pulled some letter magnets off the fridge. They were the letters S and P. They met in the garage.

"Okay. Exhibit A. A few minutes ago, Jessie was kidnapped!" said Hamm, holding a picture of Jessie. "Exhibit B. Her kidnapper was our old pal, Rocky Gibraltar!" Hamm hed up a picture of Rocky with an afro.

"He doesn't have hair like that." said Bo Peep.

"Bullseye, give him a hair cut." said Hamm

Bullseye erased Rocky's afro and drew his correct hair.

"Rocky's taller than that!" said Slinky

"Let's just go to Exhibit C. Rocky's skateboard." said Mr. Potato Head

"Rocky escaped in...that direction!" said Woody, pointing to the left.

"Then that's where were going to save Jessie." said Buzz

"You heard him! Let's move out!" said Sarge. The toys got out Andy's stakebroad and hopped on.

"Buzz. Why do you have those letters with you?" said Rex

"Before Rocky left, he said he was taking to Jessie to SP, what could that be?" said Buzz

"Let's go find out." said Woody. And they went off to find Jessie.

* * *

Meanwhile Jessie was at Rocky's new house, face to face with Stinky Pete.

"Stinky Pete?" said Jessie

"Yes. It is I, Stinky Pete, The western toy with a british accent." said Stinky Pete

"What are you doing here?" said Jessie

"This is my house. What are you doing here?" Stinky Pete

"Well, My friend Rocky Gibraltar brought me." said Jessie

"Oh! Right! Of course! Hey! You wanna why? Because I sent him to find you!" said Stinky Pete

"What? Why?" said Jessie

"So we can get revenge on you! And Woody! And Bullseye! And that stupid space toy Buzz Lightweight! And that stupid Mr. Potato Head! And that stupid Dinosaur! And that stupid Pig! And that stupid Dog!" said Stinky Pete

"Revenge! For what?" said Jessie

"After Woody and Buzz Lightweight defeated me along with their misfit friends, they stuffed me into the bag of a little girl named Amy so I could be played with. I didn't want to get played with by a snot nosed brat! I wanted to be sold to that museum in Tokyo, Japan! If Children don't want me, I don't want them!" screamed Stinky Pete. "Look What Amy did to me!" Stinky Pete removed his cloak. His clothes were covered in markers.

"She did that?" said Jessie

"Yes!" said Stinky Pete "And that wasn't enough, she's started sharing me with her younger siblings Toby and Mary!"

"There's nothing wrong with being loved by a kid!" said Jessie "Woody and his pals took me and Bullseye to live with them and Andy and he loves us. And he shares with his sister Molly. He even wrote his name on my boot."

Stinky Pete grabbed Jessie's ankle. Jessie kicked Pete in the face

"The other boot." said Jessie

Stinky Pete grabbed Jessie's other ankle and saw Andy's name on her boot. Jessie kicked Pete in the face again.

Stinky Pete then tied both of Jessie ankles together with a rope, picked her up and carried her off.

"Where are you taking me?" said Jessie, worried.

"You'll see." said Stinky Pete And he carried her out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile Buzz, Woody and the gang were out looking for Jessie. Buzz was trying to interpret SP.

"What could SP stand for?" said Buzz

"SP could mean anything, Buzz." said Hamm "It could be Simple Plan, or Smashing pumpkins, or Spicy Peppers, or Single Peebles, or Slime Patch, or Silly Puddy."

"That doesn't make any sense, Hamm." said Buzz

The toys staked all by the houses.

Rocky saw them pass his house and ran after them.

"Hey Jerks!" he shouted

The toys turned around and Buzz tackled him.

Rocky kicked Buzz off of him and punched him in the face.

When Buzz went to tackle him again, Woody stopped Buzz

"Where's Jessie?!" Buzz demanded.

"She's in my house, Space idiot!" said Rocky "You just passed it. It's 395 Elm Street. Amy Patterson's house."

"That's where Andy's classmate Amy lives." said Rex

"Yeah. Andy's 'classmate'." said Mr. Potato Head, smiling.

All the toys looked at Potato Head, bewildered.

Rocky ran off. Buzz and the others followed him.

"Maybe we'll solve SP at Rocky's house." said Hamm


	7. Chapter 7: Scooby-Doo References

The toys arrived at Rocky's new house.

"SP has Jessie in one of the 5 rooms on the top floor." said Rocky

"So SP is a person?" said Buzz

"Yep. His real name is SPINR."

"Did you just misspell spinner?" said Woody

"Shut it!" said Rocky and punched Woody right in the nose.

"Ow! My nose!" said Woody

And Rocky climbed up the drain pipe and into the window.

"So how do we get in?" said Bo Peep

"Let's go the same way Rocky went." said Buzz

The toys climbed up the drain pipe. When they got to the window, they looked and saw Rocky on a banister.

"Well what are ya waiting for, lame-os?" said Rocky

Slinky stretched his spring so the toys could cross. Rocky pulled him over before anyone could cross.

"And he has the nerve to call us Jerks?" said Bo Peep

Then Rocky jumped off and ran away.

"There must be another way in." said Buzz

"Let's climb." said Hamm

The toys grabbed onto the drain pipe and climbed up onto the roof.

* * *

Meanwhile Stinky Pete was holding Jessie captive in the basement. He tied her to a pole with a longer rope and gagged her with some tape.

"Well, Jessie, What do you think of the basement?" he said

"MMMMMRPH!" said Jessie, tugging against the ropes.

"Scream you want, Woody and Buzz Lightweight will never find you down here until they have to look." said Stinky Pete

"_When i get free, I am going kick you right in your big fat keystir!" _She thought.

At that moment, Rocky appeared at the doorway. "Woody, Buzz and the gang have arrived." he told Stinky Pete.

"Execellent." said Stinky Pete.

Suddenly Slinky attacked Rocky and the tumbled down the stairs. Slinky had followed Rocky downstairs to the basement. At the basement of the stairs, Rocky punched Slinky and Stinky Pete walke over.

"Hello, Little Dog." said Stinky Pete. He remebered Slinky

"Stinky Pete! You're the mysterious SP?" said Slinky

"You've figured that right now?" said Stinky Pete

"Hey, Scooby-Doo. Couldn't you get the mystery solved with the first clue." said Rocky

"All Right, Jaguaro. Where Are you and the Miner 49er over here keeping our Daphne?" said Slinky

Stinky Pete knew he was talking about Jessie. "She's over there." He pointed to Jessie tied to the pole.

"Jessie!" said Slinky

Slinky run to untie Jessie. Stinky Pete grabbed Slinky's tail. He and Rocky pulled a string tied Slinky's legs together.

"All right, We got Scooby and Daphne. Now's let wait for Fred, Velma and Shaggy." said Stinky Pete


End file.
